Regalo
by deskdraik
Summary: No importa cuantos regalos reciba, lo único que deseo es que vuelvas a mi lado...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sólo hago esto por mera diversión y fanatismo (y porque este fic lo hize para un concurso laven XD)

Por pedido del público (Más bien mi madre me dijo que no haga historias tan tristes y melancólicas) y porque es Navidad he hecho este fic que literalmente derrama mucha ternura... cosa que no va conmigo =_=, pero ya que, haber, espero su opinión más sincera, ¿Hago más fics con final feliz o sigo con mi mundo gris?

Sólo quiero desearles ¡Feliz navidad a todos! ¡Que tengan una feliz laven navidad! ^w^

* * *

-¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz cumpleaños Allen!

Varias copas de Champagne se alzaron chocando entre sí, las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar, varios se acercaron a abrazarlo, estrechar su mano, a revolverle el cabello.

El gozo y las risas inundaban todo el lugar por el doble festejo. Era una noche perfecta, buena comida, bebida, música, regalos, pero algo faltaba, algo le faltaba, lo que realmente deseaba no se encontraba en toda esa pila de regalos que se alzaba a lado, sino alguien, le faltaba ver su sonrisa, hundirse en ese mar esmeralda de su mirada, oler su fragancia, acariciar sus cabellos carmesí y saborear sus labios. Se sentía incompleto cuando no estaba con él, tal como lo estaba ahora.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Maldición!

Era tarde, muy tarde, ¿O debería decir temprano?, eran las 6:00am, de seguro que ya se habría perdido de todo, ya deberían de estar todos borrachos tirados en el suelo de piedra y con poca ropa, aunque eso no le importaba ahora, ¡Maldito Komui!, lo maldijo con todo el poder de su mente, le mandó de misión hace unos cuantos días y se le había complicado, lo cual le llegó a perderse la fiesta de navidad, ¡¿A quién le importa la navidad? ¡Se había perdido la fiesta de cumpleaños de Allen! Oh dioses, cómo le hubiera gustado llegar a tiempo, se puso como loco matando Akumas como si fuera una mera máquina de matar, que ironía, ¡Hasta sorprendió a Yu!, los habían mandado juntos a la misión. Al llegar a la Orden había salido disparado como bala, dejando a un japonés confuso en la entrada, preguntándose si nunca se le acababa la energía a ese conejo.

Recorría los corredores laberínticos que gracias a su gran memoria no llegaba a perderse, sabía el camino a la perfección, deseaba poder encontrar a su amado, al llegar al comedor, rápidamente como si se tratara de un escáner recorrió su mirada por todo el lugar, tuvo razón, todos estaban para trapear el lugar, felizmente no lo encontró, no le hubiera gustado verlo en ese estado tan deprimente, retomó la carrera hacia los dormitorios, mas no lo halló, así que rápidamente sacando fuerzas extras emprendió el vuelo rumbo hacia la terraza más cercana, ya iba cerca de la velocidad del sonido cuando lo vislumbró, frenó tan bruscamente que casi se cae de espaldas (juraría que dejó marcas en el suelo por ello), habiendo recuperado la compostura y el aliento, se dirigió hacia el bulto que se apoyaba en la pared.

-¿Allen?.- Lo llamó algo tímido, no podía ver su rostro, lo había escondido entre sus piernas.-Ya llegué.-Le aclaró, pues al parecer no captaba su presencia.

-¡Llegas tarde, idiota!.-Tal cual el león a su presa, se abalanzó a él y aferró su cuello en un abrazo, recargando la cabeza en su hombro, derramando lágrimas traicioneras que se perdían en la ropa de su presa.

-Lo siento…

-¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba!

Entonces cayó en cuenta que el peliblanco no sólo reclamaba su llegada tardía, también por no haberse comunicado con él antes, por haberle hecho pensar lo peor.

-Lo siento, los Akumas habían causado mucha estática en el ambiente, que los golem y los teléfonos quedaron inutilizados…-Lo rodeó con sus brazos para poder calmarlo.

-Aún así podrías haber escrito…

-El pueblo estaba siendo atacado, las personas fueron evacuadas, no había servicio postal.

-Debiste haber estado muy ocupado, fuiste muy descuidado, tienes una herida en tu hombro.

¿Y aún así recargas tu cabeza en ella? ¿Es un castigo?

-Riesgos del oficio, pero lo que importa es que estoy aquí, así que deja de llorar.- levantó su rostro tomándole delicadamente su mentón y besó sus lágrimas.- Te extrañé.

-Y yo a ti, me hubiera gustado ir contigo si no hubiera estado de misión, y no que el Bakanda te acompañara.-Expresó con molestia.

-¿Allen, acaso estás celoso?

-No se puede confiar en él, sé que te mira con otros ojos.

-Allen…-le acaricia la mejilla suavemente como se acaricia un pétalo de rosa.-Tú eres el único en mi vida, jamás te cambiaría por nada en el mundo, te amo.

El rostro del pequeño se tornó carmesí.

-Lavi… yo también… te amo.

-Allen…

-¿Si?

-Mira arriba…

-¿Hm?

Una extraña plantita verde colgaba del techo sobre ellos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando, sus labios se rozaron dulcemente antes de presionarse con fuerza, un beso largo y dulce, se separaron lentamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro con dulzura.

-Feliz cumpleaños Allen…

-Tú llegada es mi más grande regalo…

Nuevamente se perdieron en el sabor del otro, disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol que los abrazaba cálidamente.


End file.
